Rozwiń swoje skrzydła
by Lampira7
Summary: Pokażę ci swoje, jeśli ty pokażesz mi swoje.


**Tytuł:** Rozwiń swoje skrzydła  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Spread Your Wings  
 **Autor:** Icka M Chif (mischif)  
 **Fandom:** **Strażnicy marzeń**  
 **Relacje:** E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost  
 **Rating:** 12+

 **Uwagi:** Alternatywny świat - skrzydła

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/10733871

 **Rozwiń swoje skrzydła**

— Pokażę ci swoje, jeśli ty pokażesz mi swoje — powiedział Bunny, rozciągając się. Wielkanoc się skończyła, więc był czas, aby się zrelaksować i odpocząć.

— Co? — spytał Jack, odrywając się od swojego bardzo ważnego zadania, jakim było balansowanie kwiatka na nosie. Niezbyt mu to wychodziło, ale próby zrobienia tego mimo wszystko były zabawne.

— Skrzydła — powiedział rzeczowo Bunny.

Duchy, z dwoma wyjątkami, miały skrzydła. Był to jeden z najbardziej oczywistych i możliwych sposobów ich identyfikacji. Uważano również, że skrzydła stanowią odzwierciedlenie ich istoty.

Ptasie skrzydła Northa były czysto białe, i stawały się grube i puszyste w czasie, gdy zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, powodując że były dwukrotnie większe niż normalnie. Pióra zwykle znikały i osłabiały się po świętach, ale zawsze istniały, nie dając jednoznacznej wskazówki, że są skrzydłami podobnymi do sokolich.

Toothiana nie miała jednej pary skrzydeł, ale trzy, które ukazywały poziom jej mocy. Każde skrzydło miało postać opalizującego skrzydełka ważki, ale krawędzie były ostrzejsze i twardsze niż stalowy miecz. Jej dziewczynki miały skrzydełka podobne do niej, ale tylko dwa. Echo jej mocy.

Nawet Pitch Black miał skrzydła. Były wypaczone, łuskowate, wyglądające bardziej jak kosa niż skrzydła. Najwyraźniej również zostały wykonane ze skręconych cieni.

Czasami dyskutowano o tym, że Sandy nie ma skrzydeł, ale większość ludzi to idioci i nie zauważyli, że jego skrzydła były owinięte wokół niego, tworząc coś, co wydawało się być jego ubraniem. Czas, gdy jego skrzydła zostawały rozłożone, oznaczał, że to był moment, aby uciekać od Piaskowego Ludka tak daleko, jak tylko było to możliwe.

Bunny był jednym z dwóch wyjątków, co stanowiło źródło wielu dyskusji i sporów w duchowym świecie. Zająca wielkanocnego nie obchodziło to w najmniejszym stopniu. Jego istnienie opierało się na ziemskim pierwiastku i nie miał żadnego interesu związanego z lataniem, niezależnie od tego, co preferował North.

Innym wyjątkiem był Jack Frost. Ktoś, kto leciał niczym liść pochwycony przez wiatr, śmiejąc się cały czas, bez śladu piórka czy przebłysku skrzydła.

To było… oszałamiające. Kiedy dziesiątki lat temu po raz pierwszy spotkał Jacka, był to kolejny powód irytacji jaką odczuwał w stosunku do zimowego ducha. Ale teraz, gdy Jack był Strażnikiem i Bunny coraz więcej się o nim dowiadywał, stało się to tajemnicą.

Jedną z wielu. Jack był chodzącą sprzecznością, tak jak Bunny, który uczył się tego wszystkiego z wielką przyjemnością.

Jack zamrugał kilka razy, pochylając się lekko, opierając ciężar ciała na swoim kiju.

— Masz je?! — krzyknął z niedowierzaniem.

— Odkąd przybyłem na Ziemię. — Bunny wzruszył ramionami. To było coś związane z tą planetą. Nigdy nie miał ich w kosmosie, za co serdecznie dziękował. — Są cholerną uciążliwością — dodał narzekającym tonem.

— Miło wiedzieć, że nie jestem jedyną osobą, która tak o nich myśli — wyznał Jack, a swobodny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Bunny starał się nie uśmiechnąć na wiadomość, że Jack posiada skrzydła. Istniała niewielka możliwość, że zimowy duch nie miałby ich, lub gdy ponuro zastanawiał się nad tym, coś im się stało, że zostały usunięte.

Pozostawiało to jednak pytanie, jakie skrzydła najlepiej odpowiadałyby Jackowi Frostowi. Bunny wyobrażał sobie, że mogą zmieniać się z dnia na dzień w zależności od jego nastroju i od tego, jak denerwujący byłby zimowy duch w tym momencie. Czy były pierzaste, nietoperze, czy przypominające skrzydła ćmy.

Gdyby były pierzaste tak jak u Northa, to Bunny nie mógł wymyśleć żadnego powodu, dla którego Jack je ukrywał. Skrzydła nietoperza skłaniały do negatywnych konotacji i mógł zrozumieć, że Frost nie chciał, żeby ktoś je widział, ale nie wydawało się, żeby pasowały one do kochającego zabawę ducha.

Uśmiech Jacka zniknął. Milcząc rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Czy to dlatego zaprosiłeś mnie dzisiaj do Warren?

— Częściowo — przyznał się Bunny. To nie był normalny przypadek, gdy Jack odwiedził Warren, ale to też nie było rzadkie zdarzenie. Ich obowiązki i wyjazdy często były zbliżone do siebie i spędzali ostatnio wiele czasu ze sobą. — Przynajmniej raz do roku muszę rozciągnąć skrzydła, a Biegun Północny jest zbyt zatłoczony.

— Warsztat jest wystarczająco przestrzenny, aby pomieścić skrzydła Northa i nigdy nie wiedziałem większych od jego! — krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Jack, ale nie odleciał.

— Są dość normalne — odparł Bunny, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekko zarozumiały uśmiech.

Jack spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, ale był zaintrygowany.

— W porządku. — Jack powoli skinął głową i Bunny starał się nie pokazać radości. — Ty pierwszy.

— Nie uciekaj.

Bunny spojrzał podejrzliwie na Jacka, nie będąc w stanie do końca uwierzyć, że zimowy duch tak łatwo się zgodził. Dla kogoś tak nieustraszonego, Jack mógł być jednym z najbardziej tchórzliwych osób, jakie Bunny znał.

— Obiecuję — zgodził się gorliwie Jack.

—…dla mnie pokazanie swoich skrzydeł będzie bardziej stresujące niż dla ciebie twoich — mruknął Bunny, wiercąc się, by podrapać tylną łapą ucho. — One… nie są do końca normalne.

Jack milczał, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

— Nie uciekać — zgodził się w końcu. — Przynajmniej dopóki nie będziesz kpił z moich.

Bunny zamarł w połowie drapania się.

— Dlaczego miałbym…? — Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć z niezrozumieniem na zimowego ducha.

Jack, kiedy chciał, potrafił przybrać doskonałą pokerową twarz.

— Dlaczego miałbym uciekać na widok twoich? — odpowiedział w wyzwaniu.

— Uczciwy punkt — zgodził się Bunny. Obaj mieli swoje własne tajemnice. — Musiałbyś się trochę cofnąć, abym mógł to zrobić — skomentował królik.

— W porządku.

Zimowy duch znów wyglądał sceptycznie, ale zrobił to, o co go poproszono. Bunny poczekał, do momentu gdy był pewien, że Jack był wystarczająco daleko, by nie zostać uderzonym przez zbłąkaną kończynę, zanim zaczął zmieniać kształt.

To była jedna z rzeczy, wynikająca z bycia zmiennokształtnym, za które był najbardziej wdzięczny — że mógł je ukryć. Nie żartował, kiedy twierdził, że były cholerną uciążliwością.

Jack westchnął ciężko, gdy „futro" na grzbiecie królika pomarszczyło się, a potem zaczęło się unosić, jak olbrzymie płatki kwiatów sięgające ku słońca. Połacie szybko urosły do długości Bunny'ego, a następnie rozdzieliły się na dwa, by później jeszcze raz to zrobić. Zatrzepotały leniwie. Stawy łączące na jego kręgosłupie, dawały mu dziwne poczucie, gdy każde z czterech skrzydeł poruszało się niezależnie.

Ciężar skrzydeł wcisnął go w trawę. Opadł na cztery łapy wbijając pazury się w żyzną glebę, aby mógł utrzymać równowagę, gdy skrzydła nie były jeszcze do końca rozwinięte. Zaczęły one gęstnieć i zmieniać kształt, by zacząć przypominać to, co kiedyś North opisał, jako „skrzydła pterodaktyla", ale według Bunny'ego przypominały one bardziej liście oleandrowe z dziwnym zakrzywieniem odpowiednim dla stawu łokciowego i nadgarstka. Były lekko pokryte futrem odpowiadającym kolorem reszcie jego ciała.

Kiedy duże, szare skrzydła uformowały się do końca, zamachał nimi leciutko. Zadrżały, starając się utrzymać prosto.

— Łał. — Jack odetchnął, wpatrując się z niego z zachwytem widocznym w szeroko otwartych, niebieskich oczach.

— Teraz widzisz, dlaczego nie pokazuję ich zbyt często — mruknął Bunny.

Był czymś więcej niż ucieleśnieniem Wielkanocy. Był bardzo, ale to bardzo stary. Jednym z najstarszych istot. Był nie tylko związany z Wiosną, ale z samym _Życiem_.

To była ciężka odpowiedzialność na jego plecach.

Zgodnie z jego wiedzą, był jedynym, który posiadał takie skrzydła. Ich kształt i liczba były czymś dziwnym na tej planecie. Nie mieli na niej smoków, a tym bardziej nie Stormcuttera.

— Wyglądasz, jak jedna z tych ciem. — Jack przyłożył dłonie do głowy, naśladując uszy Bunny'ego. — Te futrzaste z antenką.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział sarkastycznie Bunny i zimowy duch wzruszył ramionami, lekko tylko skruszony.

— Mają właściwe proporcje — skomentował Jack, podchodząc i podając drugiemu duchowi rękę.

Bunny przyjął ją z wdzięcznością. Skrzydła zamachały lekko, gdy próbował odzyskać równowagę. Trwało to chwilę i Jack trzymał go stabilnie, dopóki nie mógł stanąć na własnych nogach, używając końcówek skrzydeł jako podpory.

— Mogę ich używać do poruszania się na ziemi, jeśli chcę — zauważył Bunny. — Robiłem to wcześniej. North nie lubi tego, bo wyglądam trochę jak gigantyczny pająk.

Jack przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w skrzydła, po czym skinął głową.

— Ta, okej — zgodził się, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku skrzydeł Bunny'ego, potem zawahał się, cofając rękę.

Dotykanie cudzych skrzydeł bez pozwolenia uznawano za tabu. Nie, żeby wiosenny duch się rzeczywiście się tym przejmował. Ale jego skrzydła nie były tak samo wrażliwe, jak u większości innych duchów.

— Mógłbym skorzystać z pewnej małej pomocy przy ich wyczyszczeniu, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu — dodał Bunny z odrobiną nadziei w swoim głosie. Mógł sam to zrobić, ale był do dosłownie utrapienie.

Jack roześmiał się, promieniejąc.

— Ach, rozumiem co się dzieje. — Drażnił się. — Po prostu chciałeś mojej pomocy.

— W pewnej części. — Bunny próbował wzruszyć ramionami i podniósł porażkę. Stawy na jego plecach ograniczały mu na ten czas ruchy. — Widziałeś moje, teraz twoja kolej.

Jack zawahał się, a potem wydał długi, cierpiący dźwięk.

— Taaa. — Niechętnie się zgodził, cofając się, by oprzeć laskę o głaz. — Nie są tak wspaniałe jak twoje, więc nie śmiej się. Okej?

— Spróbuję — obiecał Bunny.

Jack zachichotał cicho i chwytając tył swej bluzy, zaczął ją ściągać przez głowę. Przez chwilę jego twarz zniknęła w niebieskim materiale, odsłaniając bladą klatkę piersiową.

Bunny lekko drgnął, chcąc chwycić za farby i spróbować dopasować kolory do Jacka. Dostrzegł bladoniebieskie tętnice zimowego ducha widniejące na niemal przezroczystej śnieżnobiałej skórze. Blado różowe sutki w kształcie jajek, lekkie wgłębienie pępka. Jego dłonie i twarz były nieco bardziej różowe niż reszta ciała, ponieważ były narażone na promienie słoneczne.

To było subtelnie, w ogóle nie dramatyczne, ale Bunny'emu się to podobało.

— W porządku — powiedział Jack, otrząsając się lekko. — To było tak dawno, że nie jestem pewien, czy pamiętam, jak zrobić to właściwie — wymamrotał.

— Nie ma problemu. Masz tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz.

Bunny machnął ręką, kołysząc się lekko, zachowując równowagę. I tak nie mógł gdziekolwiek iść, dopóki jego kończyny nie przypomną sobie, jak powinny działać.

Jack przybrał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy, a potem skinął głową, odwracając się plecami do Bunny'ego. Wziął głęboki oddech, a potem zamknął oczy i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

Z początku wiosenny duch nic nie wiedział. Blada skóra Jacka była w takim samym odcieniu, co nowe jajko. Zastanawiał się, czy Jack pozwoliłby mu malować na swoim ciele. Bezmyślnie zastanawiał się, jakie kolory najlepiej by do siebie pasowały. Jakie stworzyłyby najwspanialszy kontrast.

Prawie przegapił pierwszy pobłysk szronu tuż pod jedną z łopatek Jacka. Przerwał swoje rozmyślania, by skupić się na tym, co widział. Wydawało się, że to było raczej przewidzenie, niż cokolwiek innego.

A potem było kolejne migotanie i następne, powoli tworząc coś, co wyglądała na zarys czegoś delikatnego, złożonego na plecach Jacka. Wydawało się, że szron rozrasta się. Bunny uświadomił sobie, że podobnie jak motyl wyłaniający się z kokonu, skrzydła zimowego ducha ujawniają się. Jack zdołał w jakiś sposób sprasować i zgnieść je na tyle, że były one niewidoczne.

Jack jęknął cicho i nagle jego skrzydła zafalowały i otworzyły się. Były wystarczająco duże, by otrzeć się o nadgarstki młodszego ducha.

Skrzydła motyla. Jack miał motyle skrzydła, wykonane z niemal przezroczystego szronu. Ledwie istniały, raczej stanowiły sugestię, niż solidny obiekt. Niemal jak duch, ulotne w swej urodzie.

Jack nie poruszał się, dysząc z lekkim trudem, próbując złapać oddech.

— Są lekko niedorzeczne — skomentował, zerkając przez ramię, by uśmiechnąć się krzywo do Bunny'ego. — Dziwaczne, wróżkowe skrzydła.

— Są piękne — powiedział uczciwie Bunny. Zastanawiał się, czy dotkniecie ich sprawi, że się stopią. Czy też były mocniejsze niż wyglądały, podobnie jak sam Jack. Zimowy duch w odpowiedzi ryknął śmiechem, najwyraźniej mu nie wierząc. — Są zawstydzające — sprzeciwił się.

Bunny spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, po czym wskazał na gigantyczny, obcy kształt tworzący monstrualne X na jego plecach.

Jack westchnął, brzmiąc na poirytowanego, gdy obrócił się do Bunny'ego, częściowo ukrywając swoje skrzydła przed jego wzrokiem.

— Pierwszymi duchami, jakie spotkałem, były żywiołaki lodu — wymamrotał, spoglądając na ziemię, by nie patrzeć na drugiego ducha. — Oni… próbowali je oderwać.

Jeśli dotknięcie czyści skrzydeł stanowiło tabu, to usunięcie ich komuś było zabronione. Bunny znał tylko jednego ducha, który zrobił to innemu.

Żaden z tych duchów nie przetrwał. Ten, któremu usunięto skrzydła umarł z szoku, a ten, który wykonał to przestępstwo nie przeżył spotkania z tłumem, który rozerwał go na strzępy, na wieść, co uczynił.

— Nie są takie złe — stwierdził lekko Bunny, zapamiętując, aby zdobyć imiona tamtych duchów.

— Hah — zakpił Jack, a później westchnął.

Skrzydła zadrżały delikatnie, a następnie szybko się rozrosły. Każde skrzydło miało teraz długość kija zimowego ducha, jeśli nie większą. Jack pochylił się do przodu, opierając dłonie na kolanach, dysząc ciężko.

— One… nie robiły tego wcześniej. — Jack dyszał ciężko.

— Nie były tak duże? — zapytał Bunny, podchodząc, używając skrzydeł, aby móc lepiej się im przyjrzeć. Spojrzał z zaniepokojeniem na twarz drugiego ducha.

— Nie — wyznał Jack. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i widniał w nich lekkie przerażenie.

— Jesteś teraz Strażnikiem — zauważył Bunny.

Zimowy duch miał teraz o wiele więcej mocy niż wtedy, gdy był młody.

— Racja — Jack przyznał, po czym sapnął. — Och, cholera — odetchnął głęboko.

Motyle skrzydła zadrżały, a potem przeszła po nich fala koloru. Nie były już przezroczyste, ale też nie były one pełnej barwy.

— Och — westchnął Bunny.

Z przodu, na którym obecnie skupił się wzrok wiosennego ducha, był wir bieli, rozpraszający światło niczym lód.

Jack uniósł skrzydło, by móc na nie spojrzeć. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zadowolony, niemal dumny wyraz.

— Nieźle — odetchnął i obracając się, rozłożył skrzydła, prezentując je. — Jak tam z tyłu?

Oddech uwiózł w gardle Bunny'ego.

— Och, _Jack_.

— Co? — Jack kręcił się, próbując zobaczyć, na co patrzył Bunny, niemal uderzając się skrzydłem w twarz.

— Są niebieskie.

Zajączek Wielkanocny oparł się pokusie dotknięcia. Nie były po prostu niebieskie, ale prawie każdego odcienia błękitu, jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Od bogatego ciemnoniebieskiego koloru kontrastującego ze śnieżną skórą Jacka, do błękitu odpowiadającego oczom ducha, aż do blaknącego odcienia niebieskiego przechodzącego do białości, który można ujrzeć na niebie w pobliżu widnokręgu.

Na końcach skrzydeł pojawiły się drobne, migoczące, białe plamy jak płatki śniegu i mocne, głębokie, czarne linie, które otaczały błękit, nigdy ich nie ograniczając, ale wzmacniając ich odcień.

Kolory migotały i przesuwały się, nigdy nie będąc w bezruchu. Pochłaniając światło lub prawie je odbijając.

Jack miał niebo na swoich plecach.

Aster czuł się tak, jakby mógł patrzeć na te skrzydła w nieskończoność i nigdy nie miałby tego dość.

— Bunny? — Miękki głos Jacka był chwiejny i drugi duch zdał sobie sprawę, że ten prawdopodobnie wołał go parokrotnie po imieniu. — Zaczynasz mnie martwić. Co o nich myślisz?

Myślał, że są chwalebne i piękne. O bólu na twarzy Jacka, kiedy ujawnił swoje nieodkryte dotąd skrzydła. I o ile gorsze byłoby obserwowanie, jak kurczą się, składają i znów się ukrywają. Wiedząc, że tam były chowając się. Ten Jack czuł, że musi chronić tę cześć siebie przed wszystkimi, łącznie z nimi, zamiast pokazywać, jak piękny był.

— Nie — powiedział stanowczo Bunny. — Nie będziesz ich ponownie ukrywał.

— Do diabła, nie — odparł gniewnie Jack.

— Kiedy byłeś młodym duchem, były maleńkie i błyszczące — ciągnął dalej Bunny, opierając się chęci przesunięcie poduszek łap po uroczym łuku skrzydeł Jacka. — Może były tak zawstydzające jak mówiłeś, w stylu skrzydełek wróżki.

— Ta? — zgodził się z wahaniem Jack.

— Cóż, już nie są i oderwę ręce każdemu, kto spróbuje je uszkodzić. Przysięgam na swoje własne.

Jack poderwał się na chwilę na te słowa, a potem roześmiał się gwałtownie.

— Co?

— Twierdzę je jako swoje — stwierdził Bunny, żartując lekko.

— Bunny — powiedział Jack lekko zirytowany. — Nie możesz chodzić i ogłaszać, że skrzydła innych duchów są twoimi.

— Mogę.

— Nie możesz.

— Mogę. — Bunny uparcie się mu przeciwstawiał. — Nie chciałeś ich, więc twierdzę, że są moje.

Jack wydał z siebie cichy pomruk.

— Są częścią mnie. To nie tak, że mogę je zdjąć i oddać tobie.

— W takim razie sądzę, że również będziesz należał do mnie — stwierdził spokojnie Bunny.

Jack patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi, bezbronnymi oczami.

— Nie mów tak, chyba że naprawdę tak myślisz.

— Nie powiedziałbym tego, jeśli nie miałbym tego na myśli. — Bunny roześmiał się nieco histeryczne, gdy do jego mózgu dotarły wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. Miał na myśli, każde słowo. Wskazał głową za swoje ramię. — Uważasz, że pokazuję każdemu swoje skrzydła? North jest jedyną osobą, która je kiedykolwiek widziała i to był wypadek.

Nikt nie otrzymał tak dużego dostępu do domu Bunny'ego, ani nie spędzał tak wiele czasu na pogawędkach z nim. _Lubił_ Jacka i chciał go trzymać tak blisko, jak tylko mógł.

Nigdy nie sądził, że mógłby to powiedzieć zimowemu duchowi. Nie licząc, że właśnie to zrobił i Jack stał tam, wpatrując się w niego. Bunny czuł jak jego serce się rozpada.

— Och… — Jack w końcu zamrugał oczami. Niebieskie oczy miały ten sam odcień, co kolor na jego skrzydłach. Potem jego twarz rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu. — Myślisz, że moje skrzydła są _ładne_ — powiedział figlarnie.

Bunny spuścił głowę.

— Tak — mruknął, czując się nieco głupio.

— Chcesz je zatrzymać — powiedział śpiewnym głosem Jack.

—…Tak.

— Chcesz _mnie_ zatrzymać.

— Tak.

— Okej.

Jack uśmiechnął się do niego, podchodząc bliżej.

Bunny wpatrywał się w niego.

— Ja… naprawdę?

— Jasne. — Jack podniósł rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć jednego ze skrzydeł Bunny'ego, a następnie zawahał się. — To znaczy, że ja mogę zatrzymać ciebie, prawda?

Bunny przesunął skrzydło tak, że przyciskało się ono do chłodnej dłoni drugiego ducha. Zadrżał lekko na to uczucie. Radość, która zatrzymała się tuż pod barierą skóry Jacka i połaskotała jego zmysły.

— Tak sądzę — skomentował z uśmiechem.

Nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, aby obaj zachowali się nawzajem, opiekując się, troszcząc się o drugiego. Z dziwnymi skrzydłami i ze wszystkim.

Uśmiech Jacka zmienił się w coś łagodniejszego i nieskończenie bardziej miękkiego, kiedy pochylił się wystarczająco, by oprzeć się o Bunny'ego, a jego delikatnie wyglądające skrzydła ujawniły się, by dotknąć gigantycznych wiosennego ducha.

— Wygląda na to, że obaj szukaliśmy kogoś, kto rozwinąłby nasze skrzydła?

Bunny zamruczał i owinął swoje wielkie skrzydła wokół nich. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo pragnął, by ktoś zobaczył jego skrzydła i zaakceptował je, dopóki nie zrobił tego Jack. Nie chciał ich z powrotem złożyć.

— Tak.

 _Notka od tłumacza: Autorka, opisując skrzydła Bunny'ego, wzorowała się na_ _Stormcutter_ _, smoku pochodzącym z bajki Jeźdźcy Smoków._

 _Inspiracją skrzydeł Jacka był motyl_ _Limenitis arthemis astyanax,_ czyli Biały Admirał.


End file.
